


Don't Fear The Reaper

by Mamawerecat



Series: Sterek Drabbles [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 08:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14233584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamawerecat/pseuds/Mamawerecat
Summary: For sterekdrabbles prompt: genuine, grip, floor





	Don't Fear The Reaper

**Author's Note:**

> For sterekdrabbles prompt: [genuine, floor, grip](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/post/172660455469/happy-friday-time-to-bring-in-the-weekend-with)
> 
> This one got dark on me

The witch fell from Stiles’ grip to the floor screaming in pain. Stiles watched her for a moment with glowing violet eyes before he bent down to whisper in her ear.

 

“You see, I genuinely don't care whether you live or die. The only reason you're still breathing is because my Alpha, my mate, has decided to show you mercy.” Stiles stood, “Leave this place and never return. Spread the word that this is once again Hale territory.” The witch quickly disappeared. Derek pulled Stiles close for a passionate kiss. Soon everyone would know to fear him and his mate.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](https://mamawerecat.tumblr.com)


End file.
